Monster Reborn
by The Otherworlder
Summary: Giving life to the dead creates the most powerful bond of servitude. Darkseid has a new plan, and the heroes are in chains. Chiharu, daughter of Yusei and Aki, holds the key to the deus ex machina. But to unleash such power, she must forswear the single most cherished desire of her heart.
1. Crystal Beacon

AN: First of all, I don't own the Justice League or Yugioh. If I did the fictional universes will take a turn for the (probably) worse.

And yeah, I totally shouldn't have started another thing, but fancy and obsession struck. Too obsessed with Justice League right now. This is not to say my last story with LOTR will be abandoned; I am trying to finish that one, it's just taking much longer than envisioned.

This story is mostly there to satisfy my crossover fancies. It takes place some 15 years after the events of Yugioh 5DS. The actual year should be late 21st century. As you will see, I put Neo Domino in Okinawa and have invented some really weird back history. More details of that back story might surface throughout this fic. This is because that social dystopia from the 5DS _demands_ an explanation. I just can't see Japan ever running an actual apartheid without a WWIII and the country completely falling into anarchy, so I made up a secessionist Okinawa wrecked by war as an explanation. Can't tell you exactly what DC timeline/universe rules this fic yet; I am not even sure myself. But it should be mostly DC animated universe, plus some new 52 elements.

No more babbling; you will have to find out more by reading.

* * *

**1. Crystal Beacon**

Bruce Wayne always had a way of making the headlines. If he wasn't starting or ending yet another extravagant affair with some supermodel or beauty queen, he was making lucrative but highly controversial business decisions.

The latest such decision was a collaboration with the famous Fudo Energy Corp of Neo Domino, Okinawa. It was a multi-billion dollar investment to build three nuclear fusion power plants, which would supposedly power half of the eastern United States at an unimaginably low price. The head of Fudo Energy Corp, Yusei Fudo, was a genius and a revolutionary on the scale of Watt and Tesla; even his most vociferous opponents grudgingly admit it. Fudo's designs have also been tested and proven, supplying cheap electricity to half of East Asia without any incident for almost a decade. But behind this veil of technological splendor lies a haunting shadow more than half a century in the making: there was a war, a secession movement, an unimaginable nuclear disaster, and a terrifying dictatorship whose like was seldom seen in the twenty-first century, looming over the islands of Okinawa for nearly two decades. All of these are history now, buried, in fact, by the very same Yusei Fudo. The western world still knew very little about Okinawa's turbulent past, but this murky cloud was enough to scare off most investors despite the ludicrous profit Fudo Energy Corp can bring in.

Bruce Wayne was not most investors. Did he simply decide the promise of enormous returns was worth a shot working alongside such an unknown? Or maybe there was some ulterior motive? None can say. But one can say that even his closest friends did not like this particular decision of his.

The press release at Gotham City's largest convention center may be a glittering Bruce Wayne special filled with fancy dresses and the finest vintage, but at the moment it felt more like a battleground.

"Doctor Fudo, throughout this evening you had stressed the safety features of your fusion reactors many times, but how do you explain the major accident thirty years ago, a nuclear holocaust so catastrophic it completely destroyed and reshaped your city? I am curious, how _did _you manage to convince fellow residents in Neo Domino to give this destructive technology another chance, and how would you respond to the unease American citizens are feeling right now?"

This particular question came from one Clark Kent, reporter from _Daily Planet_, one of the biggest newspaper based out of Metropolis. Kent was a good reporter, but normally not so blunt and acerbic, yet his seemingly impolite questioning garnered many nods, for similar question was on the mind of many.

Yusei Fudo nodded from behind the podium, his face unperturbed and serene. "It is a fair question, Mr. Kent," He said, "What happened thirty years ago in Neo Domino was perhaps one of the greatest tragedies this century. Not only were thousands of lives lost, but the chaos that followed paved way for many years of segregation and oppression. I knew the pain of that catastrophe personally, and when I was younger I fought tooth and nail against all of its aftereffects. But surely the human race can learn from its tragedies and then move beyond them. The residents of Neo Domino certainly have moved on. When I suggested rebuilding a better power plant nearly ten years ago the vast majority cheered on this idea. The new power plants in Neo Domino, and those we will build here in the United States, are of a new design; those new reactors are stable, clean, and safe. Even if containment fails there are half a dozen failsafe measures to quickly shut down the reactor core. I cannot promise that there is absolutely no chance of any accident ever happening; I am not a god and cannot guarantee such certainty. But I can promise that those new power plants will have better and safer design than any other nuclear power plant out there."

"Doctor Fudo," Another reporter raised his hand and then asked, "It is said you are a household name in Okinawa, indeed most of East Asia, because you were once the champion of a popular card game. Do you think you popularity, in an area completely unrelated to nuclear physics, has enabled you to build and commercialize your power plants, despite the atrocious track record of this particular technology?"

Bruce Wayne raised an eyebrow at the question, partially exaggerating the expression for the numerous cameras in his near vicinity. "Cheap shot," He muttered under his breath, but loud enough for some microphone to pick it up.

And then there was a small laugh over his very discreet earpiece, and the jovial voice of his friend floated in. "It was a legitimate shot, Bruce."

Bruce Wayne's snarl was only heard by one this time, and his voice took on a very different turn. "Be professional, Kent."

After the barrage of questions and answers was over, the party began to mingle and chitchat over wine and cheese. Somehow Yusei Fudo and Clark Kent had migrated to the same spot, and now they stood chatting in a seemingly cordial manner. Bruce watched them from a distance for a while, and he was about to turn when he suddenly noticed that Clark was scanning the room discreetly, with a small quizzical frown marring his face.

_Uh oh_. If Superman was wearing such an expression, you can bet there would be trouble.

"Mr. Kent, Clark!" Bruce said, putting on his best billionaire tycoon smile and walking forward quickly, "Haven't you had your share of the questioning earlier? I hope you aren't planning to scare away my business partner."

Yusei Fudo smiled back at him and said, "No worries, Mr. Wayne. Mr. Kent and I were just having a friendly discussion; I do believe we actually see eye-to-eye on many issues."

It all seemed perfectly ordinary, only that Clark's frown deepened some more, and he seemed strangely pale, eyes almost wavering out of focus. That was simply _ridiculous_; Superman does not ever look like that.

Before Bruce could scan the room for any anomaly himself, a small form ran up to Yusei and called out, "Papa!" The child was probably about ten years old, with long black hair and the most beautiful cherubic face and a pair of startling golden eyes. Her slender arms were out stretched, and her little white dress fluttered with her footsteps. She looked like the perfect little angel.

But Bruce narrowed his eyes. The little girl was wearing an armband made of platinum filigree and dozens of crystal pieces carved into the shapes of rose flowers and leaves. Sure, it looked no more than a piece of expensive custom jewelry from an indulgent father, but no gemstone, not even emeralds and the like, should have that brilliant yellow-green color and _glowing_ too_._

And then Bruce saw Clark crashing down to the ground.

His adrenalin suddenly spiked. It was only natural, for Superman doesn't simply crash down like that, and if he did, it was a sure sign of the gravest danger. Bruce's hand went for the batarang in his inner pocket almost instinctively, and paused when the weapon was halfway out. He was still Bruce Wayne, and it wasn't as if he could throw a deadly weapon at a ten-year old little girl.

"Mr. Kent!" Yusei exclaimed and put a hand on Clark's arm, but Bruce hauled the reporter up even quicker.

"Excuse me, Fudo-san, let me carry this big fellow," Bruce said while throwing Clark's arm over his shoulder, pulling Clark away as fast as humanly possible.

Once they were some twenty feet away from the Fudos, Clark seemed to regain consciousness. He moaned softly, sounding disoriented. Another twenty feet, and Clark seemed to have a clear head once again. "I feel a little better," He muttered.

"Just for your information, everyone is watching," Bruce said with a low growl, "You better think of an appropriate reaction fast."

"Geez, Bruce, I am fine, thank you for asking," Clark replied drily before standing up straight and saying in a louder voice, "Oh my, that was quite embarrassing. Thank you, Mr. Wayne, thank you very much. I feel a bit better now. I think it's just the heat inside this hall, and then a few more drinks than what I should have had, so I was feeling a little faint there."

"Maybe you should head home earlier too and get some good rest," Bruce said, and it wasn't just for appearance's sake. And then he added in a much lower voice, "Go. The Fudos are not going anywhere, and I will pay them a little visit tonight. You _cannot_ go yourself. I will figure out what this is all about, I promise."

"Just be careful; I will contact the league," Clark murmured, before bumbling out with many apologies.

* * *

Batman showed up outside Yusei Fudo's hotel room just before midnight. He peered through the window, and saw Yusei was working in front of his laptop. The little girl was already in bed, tiny arms hugging a big plush toy and sound asleep. She was in her pajamas, but for some reason still wearing that armband of platinum and, well, _kryptonite_.

Batman was very quiet, but somehow Yusei still noticed something. He snapped around and stared out the window. So there was no point in stalling anymore. With one well-placed kick Batman broke open the window and jumped in, barely making any sound. Yusei slammed his laptop shut and stood up, facing Gotham City's famous vigilante.

"To what do I own the pleasure, sir?" He asked calmly.

"Oh no you don't," Batman growled.

Before Yusei could react, he found his wrists bound tightly by the bat-lasso, though not before he had activated his duel disk which was just lying on his desk. The small contraption hummed and glowed, clicking against the desktop, but there was no hope of strapping it on now, Yusei looked at his bound hands and then at the duel disk wistfully.

"That thing on your daughter's arm," Batman said, "Start talking, now, doctor, and don't tell me those glowing rocks are just crystals."

If Yusei had any expectation about why Batman visited him in the middle of the night, this certainly wasn't it. He looked completely stunned for a second, and then hesitated for another second, before suddenly jumping into movement. He curled in on himself slightly and thrust his elbow at Batman's midsection. For someone with his hands bound he was surprisingly agile and balanced. But Batman saw it coming and easily flipped him onto his back and pinned him by the neck with one arm.

"Don't be stupid, doctor," There was the famous sandpaper and gravel Batman growl, "You might be quick on your feet, but you really think you can give me pause? Now talk, I want to know what your daughter is wearing on her arm and how you come by it!" To put emphasis on his question Batman applied just enough pressure to Yusei's windpipe.

Yusei struggled for a breath of air, before saying quietly, "Is this how you get information? Ever considered more friendly tactics?"

"This works. Now stop wasting time and talk."

Yusei's brows knitted together. He remained silent for a moment, and looked as if he was about to speak, when suddenly a child wailed, "Papa!"

Both men snapped their heads and saw Yusei's young daughter had just woken up. Now the child sat on the bed, staring at them with wide, wide amber eyes.

Finally there was a glitter of fear in Yusei's eyes. It was a strange look on him; somehow it felt like he was not the type to ever be afraid. "No, not here," Yusei said with urgency, "Let's talk somewhere else, Batman, not in front of my daughter!"

At this Batman had the decency to feel a little guilty, but such feeling was short-lived.

"Papa!" The little girl cried out again, and this time her voice sounded angry. Her eyes were so bright they seemed to be almost glowing.

"Don't, Chiharu!" Yusei shouted, before turning to Batman and barked, "Knock her out, do it now!"

"_What_?!"

"Spell activate," The girl's voice rang out clear and cold, like the ringing of swords, "_Ivy Shackle_, bind him!"

Batman suddenly saw a green vine wrapped around his waist, pulling him up with an inhumane strength. Before he had time to react he was caught in a net of green vines, trapped like a fly in a spider's nest. Instinctively he tried to reach for his batarangs, but found his arms and legs wooden and unresponsive. He blinked, drew a deep breath, and looked.

There were twigs and leaves _growing _from his arms and legs. It was difficult to tell exactly what happened, but it really looked as if plant matter grew from his limbs, piercing through the seams of his armor, right between the Kevlar plats, and sprouting flowers. He drew another deep breath.

In times like this he could only borrow one of Superman's favorite lines. _I hate magic_.

The little girl was still staring at him, cat-like golden eyes shining with glee.

"Chiharu, don't you dare," Yusei warned his daughter, but the little girl wasn't paying him any attention.

Yusei rolled up, hands still bound, and reached for his duel disk and deck. Everything fell clattering to the floor, cards flying everywhere, but that seemed to suit him just fine, for he quickly picked out the ones he needed and slapped a few cards onto the duel disk. The room suddenly came alive with a firework of hologram light show.

"_One for One_, _Tuningware_, normal summon _Debris Dragon_, effect activate," Yusei muttered, keeping his eyes trained on his daughter, "Synchro summon! Appear before me, _Stardust Dragon_!" There was an explosion of white light, and a silver-blue serpentine form with wide sail-like wings emerged, filling up the entire room.

"Chiharu, listen to me," Yusei said steadily from behind his dragon, "Yes, we were attacked without provocation; yes, we have a right to defend ourselves. But you will _not_ kill him nor cause him permanent harm. You _will_ listen to me, daughter. You know I can stop anything you try."

The little girl said petulantly, "Your _Stardust Dragon_ is just a hologram, not real; it can't stop my spells."

"You want to try it?" Yusei said with narrowed eyes, "Chiharu, there are things you should not and will not do, regardless what you actually can do, understand?"

Father and daughter stared at each other for a long moment, before Chiharu lowered her head. "I am sorry, papa," She said in a muffled voice, sniffing, "But at least let me cut that thing on your wrist. Seeing it is one of Mr. _Bruce Wayne_'s gadgets, I don't think a pair of scissors will cut through it."

Even in his dazed state as a half _plant_, Batman still heard the name _Bruce Wayne _loud and clear. The sudden revelation of his true identity actually calmed him down. Now he knew he faced a truly powerful adversary, and he must remain calm to turn this situation around.

"Chiharu, you can't go around making such accusations without being sure," Yusei chided his little girl gently as she summoned forth an ugly creature to cut his bonds.

"I am sure," Chiharu said flatly, "I have analyzed his voice against that of Bruce Wayne's. He tries, but it's still an exact match. You cannot change the natural rise and fall and inflections of the voice." This time Yusei sighed and did not even bother replying.

Once Yusei shook his hands free, he quickly stood up and turned towards the masked vigilante. "Batman, I do not think we are enemies," He said in a firm voice, "I have heard about your doings in Gotham City, and I have heard of the Justice League. Nothing I know of suggests we would be on the opposing sides. I beg you to remember that. Chiharu can end the spell and set you free, but please, do not attack. I apologize for her actions, but she did it out of self-defense, and it has been difficult for her, trying to control her power. Please, do not make it any more difficult for her. "

With that he turned to his daughter and gave her a meaningful look. The little girl nodded and reluctantly muttered, "Turn end."

Almost immediately Batman felt himself free of all constraint, standing there as if nothing had ever happened. He took two small leaps back, placed his back against the wall, and stared at the father and daughter in front of him, every muscle ready to spring into action.

The staring contest lasted a good half minute, before Yusei said in a low voice, "As for what you came to discuss tonight, this is a… rather delicate situation. My daughter's armband is indeed something unique and powerful; there have been others hunting for it, though I think their reason is not the same as yours, not at all. Can you tell me why you are interested in it, Batman?"

"No." The answer came swiftly in a feral growl.

"I thought you might have some reservations," Yusei murmured, "In that case, I am afraid I cannot tell you anymore either. I have my suspicions, and if they prove to be right… Then we might need another time and place for a much longer conversation. But I say we should part for tonight."

"You have… suspicions?"

Batman eyed the unassuming scientist before him, trying to ascertain just exactly how much this man knew, or guessed. Batman was sure this man did not know his daughter was wearing _kryptonite_ jewelry before; the substance is radioactive and carcinogenic, would any father let his child near it? Yusei spoke as if he knew everything now, yet he was in no hurry to remove his daughter's armband. What was he playing at? Bluffing?

"Yes, suspicions."

"And how will you verify your suspicions?"

"I am heading to the airport right now to book a flight back to Neo Domino," Yusei said candidly, "Back in my own lab I will have better computers to perform some analysis, which will help me test a theory. Once I know what I am dealing with, I am more than willing to be frank with you and the rest of your colleagues. I am sure you understand my plan and method; they do call you the world's greatest detective." The last line was delivered with a small smile, the warm and friendly kind, but it did nothing to alleviate Batman's unease.

The _last_ thing he needs was some crazy scientist with kryptonite in his possession and already aware of Batman's true identity doing any _more_ detective work.

There was a protracted silence again, before Yusei turned and said quietly, "Now, Batman, I really should start packing."

And when he turned back Batman was already gone.


	2. HERO City

**2. HERO City**

Batman stalked into his cave in a mood fouler than usual, only to find Superman already occupying his chair.

"How did it go? How worried should I be about this situation?" The Kryptonian asked in an easy manner. He obviously expected it to have gone well and there to be little need for worry, despite the question.

"Terrible. And get out of my chair," Replied the Bat in a surly voice, and then a long pause as he settled before his machines, before, "_I hate magic_."

"Oh?" Now Superman looked properly serious, "Doctor Fudo is a sorcerer? A powerful one?"

"Not the good doctor, but his little girl," Batman replied without turning his head, already busy typing away on his computer.

"What could she do? What _did_ she do?"

"She turned me into a plant."

At this Superman blinked rather slowly. "Excuse me?"

"I had flowers sprouting out of my legs for a few minutes, let's just leave it at that," Batman muttered darkly, and then his fingers paused over the keyboard as he stared at a colorful image on the screen, "I will be damned."

Superman turned to look as well and saw the screen displayed a playing card with green borders. "_Ivy Shackle_, _Continuous Spell_," He read the texts out loud, "_While it is your turn, all face-up monsters you opponent controls become Plant-type monsters. If this card is destroyed by…_ Wait, what gibberish is this? And why did you look it up to begin with?"

"I googled the incantation the Fudo girl said," Batman said flatly with narrowed eyes, "And this is Duel monsters, a _children's card game_, the same game that made Doctor Fudo famous before he was a physicist. According to these obscure news reports and urban legends, apparently this particular game has a tendency to become real… I remember now, an acquaintance mentioned something like this to me before, telltale of a street youth who can create real monsters from paper cards."

Superman had to blink yet again. He said slowly, "You are suggesting, Doctor Fudo's daughter somehow made the game card a real spell and turned you into plant? Can she do that with _any_ written words or images?"

"I don't know, but I do plan to find out," Batman returned to the keyboard, continuing with an unseen grimace, "I have been careless with the research. Doctor Fudo himself didn't have any suspect history, only the card game fame, and that lovely Nelson Mandela story of rebelling against oppression and rebuilding a better society, but I didn't look at his family closely enough. He is an orphan and a widower, so even I thought it insensitive to pry any further. And now it seems I don't know my business partner at all."

Superman nodded thoughtfully and said, "Magical powers are often hereditary. If doctor Fudo did not have any power himself, but the daughter is powerful enough to hinder you at her age, then that means perhaps the mother possessed powerful magic? Are you finding anything?"

"Nothing so far other than rumors and a suspicious obituary. News records don't go back far enough in Okinawa. I am hacking their civil records, let me work." After a few more minutes, Batman's shook his head and said, "They really wanted to start from a clean slate didn't they. There is at most twelve years' worth of record in anything. Absolutely nothing on Yusei Fudo's birth parents, except some academic journal articles from his father, and nothing concrete and useful on the wife either."

"There are no more leads?"

"Nothing useful for now; there is a source I can go to, but not now," Batman said, suddenly spinning his chair around, "For now there is something else important you must know. The little girl knew who I was, said my name out loud just like that, and I think there is a possibility that the Fudos know who are you as well, Clark."

* * *

After landing in Neo Domino, Yusei rushed to his secret lab with his daughter. It wasn't quite a cave, but it was two levels underground, hidden behind the most secure door and best encryption he could construct. This issue was too delicate; he wanted it on a machine only he himself could access. He spent the first hour programming, refitting an existing material analytics software to analyze sound waves.

Chiharu watched him quietly as he worked, and when he was almost finished with the program the girl suddenly asked, "Did you record Batman's voice?"

Yusei nodded and produced a small voice recorder from his pocket. He connected it to the computer and said, "And I have recordings of my telephone conversation with Bruce Wayne on file too."

As the program crunched away on the two sound files, Chiharu said in a low voice, "You still don't trust me, papa."

"It's not a matter of trust, sweetheart," Yusei put a hand on his daughter's head, "I know you have a good sixth sense, but this kind of important issues requires scientific analysis and evidence; we have to be very sure, and intuitions just aren't quite enough."

On the screen the program continued to rinse the sound files, taking out noises and translating the curves of sound waves into strings of numbers. Another few minutes later the program made a clear ringing sound and a mechanical voice chimed, "Match, 96.5%; preliminary match confirmed."

At this Yusei breathed a small sigh, murmuring, "I suppose you are right then, Chiharu, Mr. Wayne is indeed the vigilante of Gotham City."

"I could have told you this without rushing back home, and it's not a sixth sense," Chiharu pouted, pointing to the computer screen, "I did that in my head."

Yusei smiled at his little girl, mostly indulgent but just a shade uncertain as well. Chiharu was a precocious child, serious and intelligent way beyond her tender years, and she possessed incredible mental and psychic powers, even more complicated than Aki's destructive outbursts as a child. Yusei Fudo may be the most influential scientists alive and one of the greatest strategists, but he was still just a man, with neither superhuman intelligence nor psychic powers. When he had to break through Aki's shell long ago at least he could claim to share her destiny as a signer, and even then it took many scars he still carried to establish empathy. And with Chiharu? For all his love as a father, Yusei could not always find the right response to his little girl. So he didn't speak, only continued his investigation, pulling up pictures of two men pulled up on the computer monitor: _Daily Planet _reporter Clark Kent, and America's favorite hero.

"Those two are the same person, anyone with eyes can see it," Chiharu said with faint annoyance, "If he were to become our enemy that would be unfortunate. But I hear he is quite vulnerable to magic, so I can deal with him, you don't have to worry, papa."

"Chiharu!" Yusei gave her an exasperated look. _Aki, if only you were here_, he thought miserably, and felt his heart breaking all over again. He ignored her conclusion and started running the facial recognition program—it was a piece of programming he wrote for the Sector Security a few years back. Ten minutes later the program chimed, "Match, 100%; preliminary match identified."

"Now that is confirmed," Chiharu said in a matter-of-fact voice, "That would mean the synthetic crystals I am wearing on my arm has kryptonite-like qualities. Probably the unstable tetraneutrons and the paired gluon-quark emission, don't you think so, papa? So strange such radiation should be harmless to humans but deadly to super powered aliens. But these crystals help me grow and control my powers; I can't take the armband off."

Yusei murmured, "I won't ask you to, Chiharu, but we do have to speak to the Justice League." He paused, breathed out a small sigh, before saying, "Ready for another long flight back to Gotham City?"

* * *

In a shadowed back alley of Gotham City, the same old violence was replaying.

"No, no, that's all I have!" The dark-skinned woman begged, "Please don't take everything. My child is sick! He needs medicine and good food, please, I beg you!"

"Oh shut up," One of the muggers brandished the knife in his hand.

His accomplice raised his head from the money counting, eyed the woman, and said, "Let's get the hell out of here, Bud, before anyone shows up."

They barely took a few steps forward, when a young and rough voice said, "Guess what, someone is already here, and seriously, you guys mug a single mother who works two jobs? Go steal from Bruce Wayne, I'll only cheer you on."

The thugs brandished their knives. "Who is there!"

A wiry youth stepped out of the shadows. He was probably in his late teens, Asian, tall but scrawny, wearing black jeans and an over-sized red sport jacket, with a red baseball cap on his head covering half of his face. He stood there, looking at the two burly thugs, smirking with strange confidence.

"Don't be ridiculous," the thug called Bud said, "This is not your fight, so get lost, or we will shred you."

"Yeah?" Red Cap laughed and said, "You give back that lady's money, and I will let you guys go free. Or else. You get only one warning."

The two thugs exchanged a look, and began laughing uproariously. "Only one warning? And then what, you are going to call the police and tell?"

"Not the police," Red Cap took out a deck of cards from his pocket and began shuffling, "I am going to call out something far worse." He stopped shuffling and flipped over the top card of the deck and shouted, "Come on out, _Bear_!"

There was a burst of bright red flame, and an ancient oriental warrior accompanied by a great fiery bear appeared. Warrior and bear stood in the middle of the narrow alley, blocking the entire path and glowering. The two thugs looked derisive at first, until a bloom of fire caught Bud's sleeve and burned, nearly taking out the entire shirt sleeve before being put out.

"You, you, you…" Bud suddenly started stuttering, losing all his confidence, "It's, it's you, the _Fire Fist_, you, you are real!"

Red Cap—or one should say, Fire Fist—smirked, "Indeed, I am indeed yours truly. Now give back the money and scram, this _really_ is your last warning."

After the thugs scrambled away and the woman departed with her money and many thanks, Fire Fist laughed and was about to leave as well, when a deep voice muttered from the shadows behind him, "So that's what the fuss is all about. Good work, _Fire Fist_, and mind if I ask you a few questions?"

Fire Fist snapped around, hand already in his pocket, and found a tall shadow looming over him. A large hand held his wrist in an iron grip, keeping his hand stuffed in his own pocket. "I am sure you can call out that thing even with your hand in your pocket," The Bat of Gotham said calmly, "But it really isn't necessary. I am just here to talk."

Fire Fist eyed him warily, before pulling his mouth into a wry grin. "Hey Batman," He said cheekily, "You aren't here to recruit me for the Justice League, are you?"

Batman paused for a moment, before replying with a smirk, "I have to admit the thought never crossed my mind, but the idea actually has potential."

"Er," Fire Fist now looked distinctively uncomfortable, "Thanks, but no, that is actually a really bad idea. Can we just talk about whatever you came to see me for?"

And the Batman agreed to that, "Yes, let's start with that; tell me what you just did there and what you know about this power."

Fire Fist's story wasn't a very long one. He was just a kid obsessed with a card game and woke up one day to find himself with the power to turn monsters in the game real. "Not all _every_ card or even every monster in the game," Fire Fist had hastened to add, "I can only summon _Brotherhood of Fire Fist_ monsters, and even then not all monsters in the archetype, only my favorite that I use in my deck—that's _Bear, Gorilla, _and_ Dragon_. And as for spell and trap cards, I have tried, but nothing much came out of it. I can make a fireball with _Sparks_? But that's about it. I heard it takes a truly powerful psychic duelist to manifest the big gun spell and trap cards; in fact the most powerful spells, like _Monster Reborn_ and _Change of Heart_, I am not sure _anyone_ can manifest these."

"So there are many of those so called _psychic duelists_ out there?" Batman did not sound pleased with this idea.

"Oh yeah."

"Yet somehow the world has barely heard anything about your lot, and none of you has stepped forward to do either good or evil with your powers."

"Well, I am not sure we can play with the big leaguers," Fire Fist shrugged, "You know, I am already considered powerful among psychic duelists, since I can bring out _Bear _in the flesh, and he is already a plenty strong monster, with the ability destroy any opponent as long as there is the proper support. But even _Bear _can't dance with you meta-humans, I am sure. Most psychic duelists can probably manifest a fireball or a rabbit with wings, and that'd be it." He paused a moment, before laughing again, "That's why I only take on muggers and petty thieves, Batman, and leave the likes of Joker and Poison Ivy to you. Only you can be the true protector of Gotham. And if that's it, I really should be going? The place I am staying at does have a curfew."

Batman gave the youngster a plain "as if you would care about curfew" look, before saying, "There is one more question: what do you know about the _Black Rose Witch_?"

"_Black Rose Witch!_" Fire Fist's expression now looked a mixture of fascination, admiration, and just a touch of fear, "Aki Izayoi, or Aki Fudo I should say. Now there was a legend! You know I have a friend who actually met her at one point, at a Duel Monsters tournament, and has a signed picture to prove it. She is so hot, probably every male duelist's dream girl..." After Batman coughed to remind him to stay on point Fire Fist added, "Though I am not sure everything they say she can do is true."

"What do they say about her? What can she do?" Batman asked.

"Everything," Fire Fist answered with a grimace, "She is the controller of _Black Rose Dragon_, a one-of-a-kind card and one of the most powerful synchro monsters ever created; it can choose to destroy _everything_ when it's summoned, and it can also reduce the power of other monsters to 0. The ability to manifest such a monster in real life already put her on a power level of her own. But they say she is so powerful she can manifest just about _anything_ in the game, every big shot monster, every powerful spell and trap. I am not sure if I really believe that, but she was certainly the most powerful psychic duelist alive, there is no doubt about that." Here Fire Fist paused and frowned, before shaking his head and speaking with regret, "Actually, I guess I have to say 'ever lived' now. I saw the obituary four years ago, she passed away. It was quite the big news in the dueling community then. She was a famous duelist and had many fans, and of course her husband was like _godly_ to us duelists, the King of Duels whom no one can defeat despite not being in the professional league. The whole dueling community was a little shaken by her death; even I sent a mushy condolence fan letter three years ago. Now thinking of it, that's kind embarrassing… Though, why are _you_ of all people interested in this, Batman?"

Batman gazed at the young man for a long time, before saying, "You have been very candid, Fire Fist, so as a token of appreciation, I will tell you this: if you kept up with current news, you should know that Dr. Yusei Fudo is in town, and I just had the most unpleasant run-in with him and his daughter."

"Yusei Fudo is not a psychic duelist," Fire Fist eyed Batman with interest, "So it's the little girl then. What did she do to you?"

Batman said drily, "You claimed your lot isn't powerful enough to play with the Big Leaguers, and then ask what the little girl did to _me_."

Fire Fist shrugged again and said with a small laugh, "If she is anything like her mother then she is in a league of her own."

But Batman was already gone, leaving only a line, "The spell _Ivy Shackle, _think about it."

Fire Fist blinked very slowly in the dark empty alley, and then he shuddered.


	3. Ivy Shackle

**3. Ivy Shackle**

Bruce Wayne received a call from his business partner only a little more than a day after the rather unfortunate first encounter between Yusei Fudo and Gotham's caped vigilante. "Mr. Wayne, I am at the Neo Domino airport right now, ready to board a plane to Gotham City," Yusei said, "I have done my research and confirmed my suspicions; my daughter was indeed right. I am now willing to sit down and have that long conversation with you. We need to put a lot more information on the table, the both of us, before our project can truly move forward, don't you think? I was hoping you can arrange a secure place for us to talk."

Bruce was silent for a moment, and at last he said, "Thank you for your candidness, Dr. Fudo. A car will pick you up at the airport and bring you to Wayne Manor. I look forward to seeing you again, Dr. Fudo."

In truth he did not wish to see Yusei Fudo at all; he was not even comfortable letting League members knowing his true identity, and here was a near stranger calling up Bruce Wayne to discuss an issue with Batman. Damn detectives! Just because he was one doesn't mean he had to like them. And he still only knew the bare minimum of Yusei's tale.

_This meeting will be interesting to say the least_, he thought to himself.

The next day his car picked up the Fudos at the airport exactly on time, but more than an hour later the car still hasn't arrived at the Wayne Manor, and Alfred received a call from one very frantic chauffeur. "Sir, _Poison Ivy_ just appeared on a busy city street," Alfred reported with gravity, "The chauffeur called and said that the villain seemed to be coming for Dr. Fudo. He reported the Fudos were fine for now and then the line was lost."

"_You have got to be kidding me,"_ Bruce growled, and was gone before Alfred could speak again.

By the time Batman showed up at the crime scene, which was only fifteen minutes later, he found a devastated city block, with flowers and leaves and thorns and plant matter of every kind crumbling the tar and cement, crawling up walls and windows, shattering stone and bending steel. There was actually a kind of vicious beauty to the scene, if one wasn't squeamish about the value of the property damage.

Yusei Fudo stood in the middle of this unnatural garden, staring out with a blank and lost expression on his face; his daughter was nowhere to be seen. Whatever crowd remained gathered a distance away from him, staring on with curiosity and sympathy.

"Doctor!" Batman called and dropped into the scene right in front of Yusei, "What happened?" And in a lower voice, "What happened to your little girl?"

"Mr… Batman," Yusei murmured, eyes unfocused, "I am glad you arrived. Poison Ivy took Chiharu. She said she would not let me destroy Gotham City like how my father destroyed Neo Domino, she said I must make a public appearance with… with Bruce Wayne and announce the canceling of all projects. If no announcement is forthcoming in three days' time she will send Chiharu back, in pieces, she said."

Batman narrowed his eyes. Poison Ivy's attack was not so surprising, the surprising thing was that Chiharu would be taken so easily. Were the little girl's powers still too week compared to Poison Ivy, or perhaps her powers were unstable? He continued to watch Yusei for a minute, and asked, "What would you like to do, Dr. Fudo? Poison Ivy is one of Gotham's most infamous and dangerous villains; if you indeed want to cancel those projects, none would blame you." He didn't really mean it; of course he would go get the child back, but he wanted to gauge Yusei's reaction nonetheless.

"What?" Yusei blinked owlishly and seemed to suddenly wake from a sorrowful dream. He looked around him and said, "It's the middle of the day in one of the busiest areas of Gotham, Batman; how do you plan to leave the scene and disappear?"

Batman stared from underneath his cowl, not knowing whether to be surprised or exasperated. He finally said, "I have my way, why does it matter?"

"If you can then, let us disappear to somewhere more appropriate for conversation," Yusei said in a low voice, "You don't need to worry about going after Chiharu right now; she will be fine. We should talk."

"You want to tell me that despite being kidnapped by one of the worst criminals in Gotham, you little girl really is fine?"

Yusei sighed, "Let's get out of here before we talk, alright? I would very much like to disappear right now; I do not wish to treat with Gotham's authorities."

Another twenty minutes later they were sitting inside a richly furnished meeting room in Wayne Manor.

"We are somewhere appropriate for conversation, so start talking." This was one of the very rare times when Bruce Wayne in his Sunday best still growled and sounded like the Batman.

"I don't think this particular run-in with Poison Ivy is related to our other issues," Yusei seemed to have sorted through his emotions. He said in a smooth voice as he put a copious amount of milk in his tea, "I heard she is an environmental fanatic of sorts, and when she spoke to me she only ever did talk about our projects, so I think she is only interested to terminate our nuclear power plants, no more. As for Chiharu, she is powerful enough to handle herself, even if against Poison Ivy." Here his voice lowered, "She wanted to go with Poison Ivy, so I am sure she will be fine; she will come back when she is ready."

"She _wanted _to go with Poison Ivy," Bruce stared at the man before him, watching those ever-serene blue eyes overflow with pain and misery, suddenly the image of a beautiful, voluptuous red-haired woman flashed in his head, and understanding dawned. "Poison Ivy, she looks like… your wife."

Yusei put a hand over his eyes and whispered, "Yes, the resemblance is there. Poison Ivy has green eyes, not like Aki's amber eyes, and she carries herself differently, but by Kami, she certainly looks like Aki, the hair, the face, the figure… When she spoke to me I couldn't say a single word in response, and I could not move to hinder her. I am sorry for not doing anything, and I apologize for Chiharu."

"Mr. Wayne, Chiharu may not say it to me," Yusei dropped his hand and looked at Bruce once more, "But I know she still wants her mother back, more than anything else in the world."

* * *

Poison Ivy carried the young daughter of Yusei Fudo in her arms. An ten-year old girl would be hard to carry for most women, but not so for Poison Ivy, who was no longer completely human. In fact it was probably easier and more secure to carry her, lest the little child tries something stupid to get away and hurt herself in the process. But strangely the little girl was quite calm, even content, in Poison Ivy's arms; she clung to the half-plant woman like a child would her real mother.

"What is your name, you little thing?" Poison Ivy asked, now curious about the child.

"My name is Chiharu," Replied the girl happily, as if this wasn't a kidnapper and hostage situation, "It means 'a thousand spring'. Don't you think it's a very nice name?"

"Is that what the name means? It is indeed quite beautiful," Poison Ivy said, "Your mother named you, didn't she? Your father really doesn't strike me as one who would appreciate springs."

Chiharu laughed and said, "Papa wanted to name me 'Ryusei', which mean dragon star, after an old friend. But mama wouldn't let him. Mama said a little girl needs a good girl's name, pretty and flowery. But of course naming me 'flower' or even a specific kind of flower is too cliché, so mama said 'Chiharu' will do."

"Most women appreciate flowers," Poison Ivy commented coolly, "But do they appreciate the plants themselves and this Earth that gives life to them? If your mother was a true friend of flowers, she would not have married a man like your father."

Poison Ivy didn't really expect an ten-year old to understand her words, but Chiharu looked back at her unflinchingly and said, "My mother was called the _Black Rose_. She loved plants and was loved by them, just like you are. She could make anything grow, and flowers would bloom for her, anywhere and anytime; she had a profound connection to the earth. But my father is not an enemy of the earth. His technology helps the environment, you know. Nuclear fusion reactors are effective and clean, and they can replace the much more harmful fossil fuel."

Poison Ivy eyed the serious little girl, before laughing out loud. "Aren't you adorable? Listen to all those big words, 'profound' now? Is that why you came with me without any fuss, you little thing, to soften me up towards your father and his plans? Ain't gonna happen, pumpkin, not even for someone as cute as you."

"No, not that," Chiharu clung to Poison Ivy even more tightly and said in a muffled voice, "You look just my mama, Ivy. I know you are not her, but I can't help it."

Poison Ivy stiffened, suddenly feeling as if she didn't know how to move her hands and feet anymore. She used to scorn those who say it is in women's nature to love children. Why, she saw nothing lovable about children! Though it has been a while (or perhaps, never) since she last held a child this close, but she was sure they were noisy and incorrigible, a bunch of self-centered brats running amuck. Those few times when she did appear before the public and interacted with the crowds (does one-sided destruction and killing count as interactions?), children ran away from her screaming and crying. But this child clinging to her just said she looked like _mama_.

Really now.

Poison Ivy didn't speak for a while, moving swiftly among the skyscrapers of Gotham City. Eventually she said mockingly, "Trying to charm your way out of this one, you little sly thing? Is that what your parents taught you to do with kidnappers? It's not going to work, pumpkin. But you don't have to worry. As long as your daddy does what I ask, I won't touch one hair on that pretty head of yours."

Chiharu sighed with a wistfulness most unbefitting of an ten-year old, but she stayed quiet this time. It was only when the two left Gotham City behind and seemed to be heading into the mountains that Chiharu finally asked, "Where are we going?"

"My home," Poison Ivy said with a chuckle, "One of my homes at least. You will have to brace yourself, pumpkin, because my place will truly test your love for green and growing things."

They finally stopped deep inside the mountain park, beside a small secluded lake surrounded by a ring of green hills. Here it was cooler than inside Gotham City, and the sky clearer, and trees and bushes and grasses of every sort grew around the lake. There were the typical strong, ancient trees, oaks and birches and maples, as well as wild roses, berry groves, and many things _much_ more exotic: Venus fly traps standing taller than a man, pitcher plants large enough to trap a child, thorny vines creeping and crawling everywhere. It was the perfect image of horror and most people would be shaking and crying. But Chiharu let loose a cry of delight. She jumped down from Poison Ivy's arms and ran from one terrifying plant to another, looking at everything with wonder. She would speak to each plant in turn, even touching them, as if they were no more than family dogs. Amazingly, nothing snapped off her hand as Poison Ivy expected.

"It's been a while since I've seen plants like these, Ivy, so thank you!" Chiharu said happily, giving Poison Ivy a bright grin that was quite unlike her serious self, "Papa wouldn't let me have any, he said I can't control them yet and they can hurt other people. Only mama knows how to handle them and she would show me her plants when I was little, let me play with them. I grew up with them, in fact. But mama isn't here anymore, and papa still won't let me have my own. It's been three years…" Her voice fell slowly, and the joy ran dry.

"Well, you are welcome to play with them however you like while you are here, pumpkin," Poison Ivy said, and then for image's sake decided to add a threat, "Of course if you lose a finger or an arm, I can't kiss it better. I will just have to send any lost appendage to your father to better encourage him about our deal."

For some reason this rather gruesome threat made Chiharu smile again. She nodded at Poison Ivy and returned to the myriad of monster plants. Poison Ivy watched the little girl hum and dance around those green monsters and suddenly felt a tide of tenderness wash over her. How could she remain unmoved? Finally there was another who appreciates her seemingly monstrous and terrifying plants. And of course, the little Fudo girl really was _adorable_.

Poison Ivy returned to her own communion with the earth; she was no longer watching Chiharu. For some reasons she wasn't afraid of the little girl running away, and what if Chiharu did? Poison Ivy didn't really care anymore. Some hours later she saw the little emerge from behind a curtain of green vines.

"Ivy, I was wondering," Chiharu asked, "Are we going to have dinner?"

Poison Ivy chuckled again and said lazily, "I don't need food, but if you are hungry, help yourself to any fruit you fancy, just be gentle with the plants, or lose an arm at your own peril."

Chiharu eyed her with vibrant curiosity, "You don't need food? But you don't run on photosynthesis either, do you? I mean, you are not green, you are not red or yellow either; you can't be running on photosynthesis. Though supposedly Superman can also convert sunlight into energy too, and obviously the process is not photosynthesis, but he is also alien. Ivy, you are Earth-born, aren't you?"

"Photosynthesis?" Poison Ivy laughed, "My, you do like those big words, don't you? That's quite enough, young lady, be quiet and let me be. Didn't your mother ever tell you that you talk too much?"

Chiharu gave her a bright smile that also seemed profoundly sad. "Of course," The little girl said, "Mama always said I talk too much, and only mama would say it. No one had told me that in a long time, Ivy. "

Chiharu spent two lovely days at Poison Ivy's hidden abode. She ran wild in the midst of those monstrous plants, completely unafraid and seemingly oblivious of the fact she has actually been kidnapped. Poison Ivy didn't have the heart to terrify the child as a proper kidnapper would, and nothing seemed to scare Chiharu anyway, so the plant-woman decided to cut herself some slack and simply enjoy having this strange child around.

On the third morning Chiharu got up very early and watched the sunrise with Poison Ivy. She seemed quieter; even the shadowed exuberance wasn't there anymore. Had Poison Ivy known the child before, she would see that the little girl was returning to her normal, serious self. After breakfast she walked up before Poison Ivy and said, "You wanted my papa to make an announcement canceling all projects, right? Today is the last day, right, Ivy?"

Poison Ivy blinked. Yes, there was still that. So she laughed and patted the little child's face. "Don't worry, pumpkin. You daddy seems like a good daddy, so he will do his part to make sure you don't get hurt, won't he?"

Chiharu shook her head very slowly and said, "No, he will not do what you want, Ivy, and… Ivy, will you go with me to see him? Go talk to him?"

"What?"

"Talk to my father," Chiharu said with utmost seriousness, "You don't have to do this, Ivy. Go talk to my father, I am sure he can convince you, please."

Poison Ivy put a hand on the little girl's neck. She began very slowly, saying, "You listen here, little brat, for all the sport you have been, I am not about to forget my point. You are a _hostage_, here to ensure your father's cooperation, so it's high time you start acting like it. I am not your mother. I will not go talk to your father. And if he doesn't do exactly as I ask, I _will_ cut off a little finger of yours and send it to him." Even as she spoke Poison Ivy had to ask herself, would she really? Would she really hurt this child in front of her? Killing and maiming never gave her pause before, but now a part of her felt completely repulsed by the idea.

Chiharu stared at her for a few minutes, and then she suddenly burst into tears. "You are not mama, I know that," She cried out, "But I don't want you to be an enemy either. I don't want you to be locked away!"

She hugged Poison Ivy's arm tightly, the same arm that was still holding her neck in a loose grip. Poison had to blink a few times to steel herself once more. "Listen to me, kid," She said, "Whatever you think you are doing…"

Poison Ivy never did finish sentence. Chiharu's head suddenly snapped around, and at the same time, a thundering roar tore through the woods. A tiger enveloped by flame tore through the leaves and branches, pouncing at Poison Ivy.

Just when it seemed the tiger was about the hit, Poison Ivy disappeared and reappeared high above, standing on the thick branch of an oak tree, still holding Chiharu in her arms.

She gave the child a look and said, "Well now, your father sent a rather unusual rescue team."

"Prepare for battle, Ivy, and I mean it," Chiharu said with narrowed eyes, "That is not my father's rescue team, and it is dangerous!"


	4. Fragrance Storm

**AN: Apologies about the long-winded dueling parts at the end, lol. I do enjoy writing up duels and sometimes I get carried away creating solutions to little challenges like this. Feel free to skip, it's not that essential.**

* * *

**4. Fragrance Storm**

Bruce Wayne was seriously beginning to consider that perhaps his new business partner was more trouble than his worth. The entire Gotham City was abuzz with the news of the kidnapping of Chiharu Fudo, murmuring amongst themselves, some with sympathy, others with the eager glee of waiting to see Bruce Wayne fail, and all this while the one person who should be most worried, the good doctor himself, seemed to forget all about his daughter and was drowning in his own private hell.

On the first night since the kidnapping, Batman surveyed the city and all surrounding area, hunted down Poison Ivy's location, and of course surrounded the plant-woman's lair with surveillance equipment. But out of respect for the Fudos he did nothing. The next morning he gave a couple statements as Bruce Wayne, and patrolled the streets of Gotham as Batman at night, just as usual, still no action. On the second day he did pretty much the same, and tried his hardest to stay put, but when it was 5am on the third morning, he decided this fiasco had gone on long enough. Batman showed up outside Yusei Fudo's hotel room window once more and woke him up with a hand at his windpipe.

"If you damaged the windows, I will send the hotel compensation bill to Bruce Wayne," Yusei said tiredly as he opened his eyes.

"Be serious, professor," Batman growled, "I am only here to let you know, that I am putting an end to this fiasco. It's been three days. Your little girl had long enough pretending a super villain is her mother, and you had long enough to wallow in self-pity. I am going to Poison Ivy's lair now, to bring your daughter back and to send Poison Ivy to prison. You can come along, or wait for the word; just out of courtesy I thought I should ask."

Yusei had indeed spent the last few days sinking ever deeper into misery, but now he was quick to his feet and calm as ever. "I will come with you," He said as he pulled on his jacket and strapped his loaded duel disk onto his wrist like a pistol, "Chiharu can still be… well, unpredictable."

"I can deal with her better than you imagine," Batman said with a grunt as they entered the Batwing, "Now, good doctor, watch the surveillance cameras and let me know if you notice anything."

But something was already happening. As soon as Batman flipped a few switches and the side monitors began showing surveillance camera feed, they both saw that someone had beaten them to Poison Ivy's lakeside lair. A battle was raging: strange looking beasts were leaping to and fro on the screen, snarling and pouncing and biting; Poison Ivy's plants were doing much of the same, a thousand vines dancing as if crazed. Sometimes the camera could just catch a glimpse of Poison Ivy. She looked truly angry, her eyes glowing and hair billowing in non-existent wind.

Batman gave Yusei an accusatory look. "One of yours, I presume?"

"No, not at all," Yusei looked alarmed, "I know nothing of this, and somehow I don't think they are friendly. I see _Flame Tiger_, and _Hazy Flame Cerberus_, and that I believe is _Laval Cannon_. Of course, they brought fire-attribute monsters to fight plants."

"We are getting close. I trust you know how to deal with them. For some reason, Poison Ivy is doing all the legwork right now and your little girl is happy to just watch."

Yusei hesitated for a split second, before saying in a low voice, "Even if Chiharu is not present, I can handle the psychic duelists."

Batman did not ask how, only powered the plane onward. A couple minutes later Yusei suddenly drew a sharp breath. Batman snapped his head to look at the surveillance camera feed, and saw what seemed like a storm of flower petals gathering around Poison Ivy.

"Poison Ivy is half-plant, of course she could do something like that," Batman commented drily.

"That's not her doing! That's _Fragrance Storm_," Yusei seemed agitated, "And did you say she is half-plant? This will _kill_ her. How long away are we?"

Even with the cowl on one could see Batman was wincing. "Less than a minute, but it seems like that's too long."

The swirl of flower petals were closing in, and Poison Ivy looked panicked, eyes wide and shouting something. That was when Chiharu suddenly appeared. She had somehow avoided cameras up until now, but now she stood in front of Poison Ivy, arms spread wide like a little guardian angel. She shouted something, and light exploded around her, instantly frying Batman's gadgets. The monitor froze on a single shot of Chiharu's face; she looked in great pain and halfway through a scream.

"What did she do?"

"_My Body as a Shield_," Yusei replied vehemently, "It protects your monster from destruction, at a cost of your own life points. Silly girl, next time, use _Forbidden Lance_!"

"We are here," Batman said as he pulled the Batwing to an abrupt stop midair, before hovering down on a piece of open glade, "Let's go."

Yusei Fudo was out of the plane faster than Batman expected; he was indeed quite agile on his feet for a physicist. "Chiharu! I am here, stay calm!" Batman heard the scientist call out to his little girl even as he ducked and narrowly missed something large and fiery that came barreling his way.

"Papa, papa!" The little girl turned to her father. She was crying with abandon, her pretty little face stained by tears, and those amber eyes seemed to be on fire. "Papa, they killed Ivy! I tried but I couldn't stop that _Fragrance Storm_, and she is not moving… She is dead!" She screamed.

"How did they stop you?" Yusei now looked very serious.

"_Dark Bribe_," Chiharu said, voice nearly murderous, "I will _kill_ them all for this, I will. Summon…"

"No," Yusei held the little girl's wrist tightly and murmured in a low voice, "You will do _nothing_ of that kind; you will not kill anyone, Chiharu. Let me handle this." With that Yusei raised his left arm, the duel disk on his wrist snapping into action, the clicking of gears like the ring of a sword as it pulls from a sheath.

"Whoever you are, you cannot escape now, and I am offering you a fair game," Yusei declared, "Either duel me, or face the true power of the _Black Rose_'s heir, it is your choice."

"Doctor!" Batman growled with frustration, "What are you trying to pull this time!"

Yusei gave him a look and said quietly, "Let me handle this. Trust me, this is the least messy way. Go to Poison Ivy, perhaps it's not too late yet, and watch Chiharu for me." With that he pushed the little girl towards Batman. Chiharu gave her father and then the fearsome Bat both a surly look, and moved to Poison Ivy's side with Batman.

Batman tried to momentarily forget Yusei Fudo and the enemies out there and just focus on Poison Ivy. The plant-woman was white like snow, and she was cold to the touch. Batman tried to locate a breath or a pulse but found absolutely nothing, although one never knew whether that actually meant anything for Poison Ivy, who was not quite completely human. On the other side of the woman's body, Chiharu burst into tears once more.

Even as they checked over Poison Ivy, they heard a new voice speak.

"There are three of us here, so if you want a duel, we all duel, Dr. Fudo_. _If we win, we walk, no pursuit."

"And if you lose, you will submit to me and answer all my questions. Now, what rule set?"

"Battle Royale system, everyone with 4,000 life points and each man for himself; you will go first, Dr. Fudo."

A small smile surfaced on Yusei's face. It was an expression that exuded the easy confidence of a true _king_, of one at the height of his power with nothing to fear. He nodded and said, "Three on one battle royale, indeed, and you want to wear me down with some physical attacks first before I can attack, that's the plan, no? Alright, you are welcome to try; I accept. Now show yourselves before me!"

Three figures in black emerged from behind trees and stood before Yusei. They looked serious, even a touch nervous as they initiated their own duel disks.

"And I will pass my first turn," Yusei said calmly, "Come, show me what you three can do."

The one on Yusei's left began with a snarl, "Don't be so sure of yourself, _your majesty_. My turn! First, activate spell card _Gold Sarcophagus_, banish the spell card _Rekindling _from my deck, and this card will be added to my hand two turns later. One more spell card, _Molten Conduction Field_, which sends two _Laval_ monsters from my deck to the graveyard; I will send _Laval Magma Cannoneer _and _Laval Volcano Handmaiden_. By _Handmaiden_'s effect, I will dump two more _Volcano Handmaiden_ and one more _Magma Cannoneer_. Now, normal summon _Laval Cannon_, and battle! Let's see how you respond to this, Duel King!"

Batman watched with growing alarm as the rocky golem creature (who looked disturbingly like Clayface) aimed its enormous cannon right at Yusei and fired. He could feel the waves of heat rolling over him like the tide. Yusei ducked and moved to the side easily, as if he had done something like this a million times. The roaring fireball whizzed by Yusei's head, _way_ too close.

"Dr. Fudo!" Batman barked and nearly jumped forward, but saw Yusei gesture at him to stay still.

When the fireball passed Yusei stood up slowly, seemingly a little worse for wear but still serene. "Worry not, Batman," He said, "Even if the attack is physical, we are still in the middle of a duel, which means the damage it can do to me is moderated. And this gentleman in front of me really isn't powerful enough to take me out with one shot." His opponent hissed like an angry bulldog but said nothing.

"Don't trash talk us, Yusei Fudo," The opponent in the middle roared, "That's 1800 life points down and 2200 to go, and I will finish you. My turn! Since one of my opponents control a monster and I don't, special _Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit_ from my hand, and tribute _Tefnuit_ to normal summon _Hazy Flame Peryton_. When _Tefnuit_ is tributed, I special summon a normal dragon from my deck with 0 ATK and DEF, so come on out, _Tyhone #2_. Now activating _Peryton_'s effect, tribute itself and discard fire-attribute _Hazy Flame Hyppogrif_ from my hand, special summon two _Hazy Flame _monsters from my deck; I will call out _Hazy Flame Sphynx_ and _Hazy Flame Cerberus_. Activating _Sphynx_'s effect, I will send the top card of the deck to the graveyard and call a card type, if I call it right I can special summon a fire-attribute monster from hand or graveyard. I call monster, and mill, oh look at that, it is a _Flamvell Firedog_, so I will special summon _Hazy Flame Hyppogrif_ from grave. Here is the part I kill you, Yusei Fudo! Battle, _Hazy Flame Hyppogrif_, attack him directly!"

"I will discard _Swift Scarecrow_ from my hand to the graveyard to negate the attack and end the battle phase," Yusei said, voice perfectly smooth.

A robotic scarecrow appeared in front of Yusei, brandishing the sticks in his hands. The row of fiery beasts ready to prowl at Yusei all dropped down, unable to move.

"You…" The Hazy Flame duelist obviously did not expect such; he hissed and curled his hands into fists, but still could not find any word for a long time. Eventually he said, "Fine, you managed to escape for one turn. Main phase two for me, I will special _Goka, the Pyre of Malice_, and use _Goka_'s effect to destroy _Hazy Flame_ _Cerberus_; this destruction activates _Cerberus_'s effect, allowing me to add _Hazy Pillar_ from deck to hand. Now, using all four monsters on the field, xyz summon—take flight, my precious, _Hazy Flame Balsiltrice_! Finally, activate _Hazy Pillar_ and use its effect to attach a monster in my hand to _Balsitrice_ as material. That's right, my _Balsitrice _has five xyz materials, so it is indestructible, cannot be targeted by any card or effect, and has 3500 attack points. Come on, do your _worst_ against this god."

And Yusei did not even blink at the might of such a creature. He said with a tiny smile, "I will, when it is my turn, but I think your companion still has one last chance to take me down."

"Don't get cocky, Duel King, you are going down! Spell activate, _Onslaught of the Fire King_, and special summon _Fire King Avatar Yaksha _from my deck. Battle! _Yaksha, _take this bastard down."

Yusei dodged the very real bloom of fire flying his way, but took longer to get up this time. He was down another 1800 life points, and those repeated attacks can't be anything but painful, but his confident stance did not look like someone on the verge of defeat.

"Turn end, and during my end phase _Yaksha_ is destroyed, since it is summoned by _Onslaught_," His opponent continued, "And since _Yaksha _is destroyed, its effect activates to destroy the _Fire King Avatar Garunix_ in my hand; and when _Garunix_ is destroyed, I will activate _Fire King Avatar Kirin_'s effect and special summon it from my hand in defense mode. Well, now it's your turn, Yusei Fudo, let's see how long you can hang on to that last 400 life points."

"I have done one-turn-three-kill before, though unfortunately that duel wasn't public knowledge," Yusei said easily as he drew a card, "So I suppose I will let you three witness it for yourself. First, activate spell _Tuning_, add _Junk Synchron_ from deck to hand, and by _Tuning_'s effect, send the top three cards to my graveyard, and I just milled _Quillbolt Hedgehog_, _Graceful Revival _and _Turbo Synchron_. Now activate _One for One_, discard _Level Eater_ to special summon _Tuningware_ from my deck. Normal summon _Junk Synchron_, effect activate, special summon level one monster _Turbo Synchron_, and since a monster is special summoned from my graveyard, special summon _Doppelwarrior _from hand. Level three _Junk Synchron _and level two _Doppelwarrior_, Tuning!"

"_Gathering memories will unleash a new future, become the path its light shines upon!_ Synchro summon, arise, _Tech Genus Hyper Librarian_."

The white-clad magician's emerged in a shower of bright lights, the entrance so grand that even Chiharu seemed to forget about crying for a while. She looked at the monster and whispered in awe, "Wow, I haven't seen papa bring out this big gun in a long time. This will end within the turn."

Batman raised an eyebrow underneath his cowl and said, "I thought the big gun in this game would look more imposing. Aren't your parents famous for big nasty looking _dragons_?"

He was observing the duel closely, but just finished preparing the intracardiac injection in the meantime. It was a standard dose of adrenaline he carried around with him for emergency; there was no knowing whether it will work for Poison Ivy, but he had to at least give it a try. Chiharu eyed the needle in his hand hopefully, before turning back to watch the duel and explaining, "Yes, and you won't see papa bringing out the biggest and nastiest of them all ever again, not unless an actual apocalypse is near. But _Hyper Librarian_, he is a unique powerhouse in his own league; he continuously generates advantages for his controller and enables an endless stream of powerful monsters all within the same turn. Papa very rarely brings out this monster, always says it's a bit unfair, and when he does he is all but unstoppable."

"_Doppelwarrior_'s effect activate," Yusei continued, "When it's used as a material for a synchro summon, I can special summon two level one _Doppel tokens_. Now tuning _Turbo Synchro_ and one token, special summon synchro tuner_, Fromula_ _Synchron_. Draw one card for _Formula_'s effect, and another for _Librarian_'s effect. Discard _Quillbolt Hedgehog _from hand to special summon _Quickdraw Synchron_, and level five _Quickdraw Synchro_n_, _level two _Tuningware_, and the last token, tuning! Come to me_, Road Warrior_! One draw for _Tuningware_'s effect, and another for _Librarian_'s effect. Since I control the tuner _Formula_ _Synchron_, special summon one _Quillbolt Hedgehog_ in the graveyard. Tuning level two _Formula_ and level two _Quillbolt Hedgehog_, synchro summon _Armory Arm_, and one more draw for _Librarian'_s effect."

"You see what I mean?" Chiharu said, almost excited, "He started with six cards in hand, and three powerful creatures later, still five cards in hand; that's not even half of it!"

"Activate another _Tuning_, add _Quickdraw Synchron_ to hand and mill the top five cards of the deck: _Junk Synchron, Drill Synchron, Double Cyclone, Scrap Iron Scarecrow, _and _Limiter Overload_. When _Limiter Overload_ is sent to the grave, special summon _Speed Warrior_ from deck to graveyard. Activate spell _Iron Call_, since I control the machine-type _Armory Arm_, _Iron Call_ allows me to special summon the machine-type monster _Drill Synchron_. Tuning _Drill_ and _Speed Warrior_, synchro summon, _Catapult Warrior_, another draw from _Librarian_. Activate the effect of _Armory Arm_, equip it to _Road Warrior_ so it raises its ATK to 4000, and when _Road Warrior _destroys a monster, the controller of that monster loses life points equal to the destroyed monster's ATK. Discard _Effect Veiler_ in hand to special summon _Quickdraw Synchron_, and special summon the second _Qullbolt Hedgehog_ from the grave by its own effect, synchro summon, arise, _Junk Berserker_! _Road Warrior's_ effect activates, special summon level two machine _Nitro Synchron _from deck. Here is the very last synchro summer of the turn, tuning level two _Nitro_ _Synchron _and level five _Hyper Librarian_, come to me, _Nitro Warrior_!"

By now the three opponents all looked dazed and fearful; they could hardly keep up with the myriad of plays on Yusei's side, but the field of extraordinary powerful monsters they understood, and it was impossible not to fear. Chiharu looked simply mesmerized, and she murmured, "Still five cards in hand, and more than enough to finish this duel."

Yusei just activated _Junk Berserker's _effect, banishing one _Junk Synchron_ to lower _Laval Cannon_'s ATK to 500, and another _Junk Synchron_ to lower _Fire King Avatar Kirin'_s attack to 0.

"I think this is a fair response to such unfair game state you three set up, no?" Yusei said, raising his hand, "Battle! _Road_ _Warrior_, attack _Hazy Flame Balsitrice_!"

There was a sheet of blinding light, and a long, high-pitched screech as _Balsitrice_'s imagedisintegrated into a million points of light, the indestructible creature brought down by sheer force. "That's 500 battle damage, and 2500 direct damage from _Armory Arm_'s effect," Yusei intoned, "And _Catapult Warrior_ will attack directly for game."

The _Hazy Flame_ duelist stood there as if he had suddenly grown roots, the unbelieving look carved deep into his face. Yusei did not look at him, only turned to the other two and continued, "_Nitro Warrior_, destroy _Laval Cannon_, and effect activate! Switch _Fire King Avatar Kirin_ to attack mode, and attack _Kirin_; 2800 battle damage right there, and _Junk Berserker _will attack for game."

Two opponents down, and the last was barely standing. "You haven't won yet," The _Laval _duelist said boldly, though his teeth were chattering, "I have 1500 life points left, and all your monsters have attacked. I am still standing, this is not over, you hear me, not over!"

"Indeed?" Yusei shook his head, "Main phase 2, activate _Catapult Warrior_'s effect, tribute _Junk Berserker _to inflict damage equal to _Berserker's _ATK. I believe that is for game. You three better stay put."

With that he quickly strode over to Batman and Chiharu, also kneeling down beside the body of Poison Ivy. "How is she?" He asked hesitantly, "Is she… Can she…"

Batman stood up, mouth pressed into a grim thin line and looking at the empty syringe in his hand with disgust, and slowly shook his head.


	5. Spell Economics

**5. Spell Economics**

Poison Ivy was dead.

Batman's jaw tightened. He had been too late to save an enemy of all people. There was no personal loss and grief, but the feeling of inadequacy and guilt still hurt. A lot. Beside him Yusei Fudo closed his eyes, and the little girl was sobbing quietly now.

"I just watched everything," Chiharu muttered, "I thought for sure she could deal with them, and I just sat there and watched… I just watched, just like with mama. Why did I do nothing? I could have done something, I can do something!"

Yusei gave his daughter a very sharp look, he looked as if he was about to say something, but then his expression softened. He knelt down and gathered the little girl in his arms without a word. The child buried her face on her father's shoulder and cried piteously.

Feeling the need to give those two some distance, Batman silently slinked away. He went to the three intruders Yusei had just put down. Once up close he saw those three were just ordinary looking young men, wearing black jackets over dark-colored jeans, and looking dazed and lost. They are of similar appearance, perhaps brothers. They didn't seem injured, and there was no restraint on them, and for some reason they just sat there and didn't even think about escaping.

Batman raised an eyebrow under his cowl and said, "You three are almost model prisoners, aren't you?" His voice was perfectly even, but he sounded intimidating; the Batman _always_ sounded intimidating.

The three brothers looked at the Batman and exchanged glum, fearful glances among themselves. Eventually the oldest looking of them said, "Well, we lost the duel; it's a little hard to run after that."

"It looked like you could have tried, at least until a moment ago."

"A duel, especially one with psychic duelists involved, isn't exactly just a game," The same one who spoke before explained, "We invoked god-knows-what mystical force to make monsters and spells real, so if we lose under those same terms, it's not exactly the best idea to run. At least I don't want to try. Never mind the _Black Rose Witch_'s girl is right over there." All three shot Chiharu a look at those words.

"Indeed," Said the Batman, "Now then, tell me why you are here and who sent you."

One of them shot back almost immediately, "We don't have to answer _your_ question!"

"Really?" There was a small gravelly laugh from Gotham's caped crusader, "I am normally something people avoid, but in this case, are you sure you three rather deal with that little girl over there, who is still crying over the woman you _murdered_, than me?"

Batman's voice could almost be called pleasant, but the three young men in black still paled significantly. They hesitated, before the oldest spoke up again reluctantly, "Even if we talk to you, she would probably still come after us. Man, was that brat pissed off. I just don't get it! Why would she be so upset about some random super villain from Gotham, one who kidnapped her nonetheless?"

"You talk to me, and I make sure she stays off your backs. I don't make promises I can't keep, but I will know if you are lying."

Another long silence, and finally the oldest brother began his explanation, "We are part of this secret society for psychic duelists called the Movement. This assignment was just given to us, we don't know why either."

"The assignment was to kidnap Chiharu Fudo? Or was it to kill her?"

"No, god no," The offender frowned, "That's the daughter of the Duel King and the Black Rose Witch! I mean, we are all duelists here, we know whom _not_ to mess with. Seriously, the three of us had only dueled Yusei Fudo because he threw out the challenge, and it was really the best term we could possibly hope for, ganging up on him three to one. Better him than that little girl; who knows what she can do! But the point is, we were ordered to nab _Poison Ivy_ and bring her to Gotham Harbor, either dead or alive, though we do get a bigger bonus if she is alive."

Even Batman had to blink at this revelation. "You were ordered to kidnap _Poison Ivy_? Was this after she kidnapped Chiharu Fudo?"

"No, the assignment was given to us two months ago. We spent a long time locating all her hideouts and putting together the best strategy to take her down. We were planning to act soon, and when we heard about her kidnapping Chiharu Fudo, we thought the timing was perfect. We thought the Fudo girl would be on _our_ side, or at least, she won't do anything against us."

Batman gave all three young men a searching look, before questioning, "What does your organization want with Poison Ivy?"

The offender shrugged hopelessly. "To be honest, we don't really know. Our head only said she is going to be very useful to the Undertaking; she can help us test the extent of a psychic duelist's power, or something along that line."

"What's the Undertaking?"

Again he only received vigorous head shakes for answer. When he began questioning those three about their leader, there were only more confused and unconnected tidbits. But at least one thing was becoming clear: this _Movement _was like the best of terrorist organizations, composed of distinctive cells that each conducted only a small part of a project, ignorant of all else. He will not be getting any more useful answers until he can question an individual _much_ higher up in the organizational structure. Even as Batman filed away pieces of information in his head for future use, he heard Chiharu's vehement words, now carried over by her shrill voice.

"Papa, I have to," The little girl said, "I have to try at least! She died because of me, and I can't just bury her without even _trying_."

Batman turned and looked at the pair. Yusei seemed as if he wanted to say something, but Chiharu did not give her father another chance to dissuade her. She backed a few steps and raised her arms, crying out in a clear voice, "Spell activate, _Miracle Fertilizer_; target, Poison Ivy!"

Batman blinked again. He didn't see or hear anything else, but whatever was at work, he _sensed_ it with every fiber of his being. It felt as if he was standing at the edge of a storm, though not a breath of air stirred. The sensation was a touch like when Zatanna or her father cast a particular powerful spell, yet also different. It felt as if the fabric of the universe itself was ripped open and something utterly foreign and powerful came charging his way—

And then he saw Poison Ivy scrambling to her feet.

The three duelists beside him let loose a collective expletive. "Maybe she wasn't actually dead before…" One of them muttered vehemently, and despite his rationalizing his voice was still filled with true terror. "God, that little _witch_!"

Was this day _never_ going to end? Batman drew a deep breath to steel himself, before barking to the three unfortunate would-be kidnappers, "You three, get out of here before I change my mind."

The one who had been answering questions stared at him with obvious disbelief, "You mean, you are just going to let us go? You don't plan to stuff us in jail?"

And charge you idiots with what? Attempted murder of _Poison Ivy_, who is a declared terrorist and kidnapper, and just came back alive in either case? Even the cheap public defenders can make a cake walk out of this. Batman thought irritably and gave the three offenders a dark glower. "Go, now," The caped crusader muttered, "And don't give me an excuse to show you what _true_ magic is."

The threat was empty, but he did slip tracking devices onto all three men's shoes. Once he finds their home and lair, it just might be possible to get a backdoor into the _Movement_. The three men stood silently for a long while, exchanged looked of worry, before finally beginning to back away with trepidation.

That was when Poison Ivy screamed in a frightening shrill voice, "What have you _done_ to me?"

The question sounded outrageous, for Poison Ivy was alive and hale, looking exactly as she did before she went down. Flowers crowded at her feet and vines danced following her every twitch. She looked the same as ever, except her green eyes were wide with terror. She looked around her with panic, drawing rapid breaths, before her eyes settled down on Yusei Fudo.

"You, Yusei Fudo!" She said through clenched teeth, "This is all you! What a rescue team you sent out for your little girl, indeed. But I am not going down that easily!"

With that she lunged at Yusei Fudo. Vines wrapped around Yusei's arms and legs tightly, threatening to tear him to pieces, and a moment later Poison Ivy was standing right in front of Yusei, a hand around his neck, ready to snuff the life out of him.

"Poison Ivy, stop it!" Chiharu shouted.

And Poison Ivy froze instantaneously. It was neither remorse nor guilt, not even a moment of hesitation; Poison Ivy froze as if she could not move a single muscle, still like a statue, only her green eyes widened with unabated terror.

"Please, Ivy, please let go," Chiharu said breathlessly in a lower voice, "Don't hurt my father. I don't want to fight you, Ivy, I even brought you back, but don't threaten my father. You leave me no choice that way."

Poison Ivy drew back her hand and took a few steps back stiffly, and the plants holding Yusei shrank back before vanishing. Poison Ivy looked positively murderous as she hissed at the little girl in front of her. "You, you, you little _witch_! How are you doing this? How are you controlling me? Stop, stop this _NOW_!"

Chiharu stared back at the plant-woman, and for the first time, the ten-year old child was looking her age. Her golden eyes were round as saucers, and her face was full of shock and near panic. Poison Ivy turned and bolted. Unlike her usual graceful entries and exists riding on a throne of vines and branches, now she was _running_ on her own legs, leaping over foliage and undergrowth like some frightened forest animal.

"Ivy, no!" Chiharu shouted, more out of instinct, "Don't leave; tell me what's going on!"

And with that Poison Ivy froze again, stopped dead in her tracks as if someone had just encased her in ice. She shouted her reply, voice forced and shrill, "I don't know what's going on, I just obey your every command, what else do you want? Don't do this to me, I beg of you, just let me _go_."

Chiharu's big eyes were brimming with tears again. "Ivy, Ivy, I didn't want to hurt you," She said, "I don't know what's going on either, but you weren't moving, and Batman said you were dead, I… I just wanted you back. I am sorry, I am sorry, I don't know what's going on!"

"Just let me _leave_, you little _witch_!"

"You can go if you want!" Chiharu said, voicing rising with shrill panic, "But please, Ivy, please, d…"

Whatever the child was about to say never came out, for Yusei had leaped forward and clamped a hand over his daughter's mouth firmly. He looked at the plant-woman and said grimly, "Go, get as far as you can. I promise you, I will do everything I can to sort this out. Now go!"

Poison Ivy did not need to be told twice. Suddenly springing into motion, Poison Ivy raced away like a doe sprinting out of a hunter's way. Instinctively Batman took a step forward, but Yusei gave him a pointed look and murmured, almost pleadingly, "Please, just let her go, for now at least."

Batman stilled, and Poison Ivy vanished completely behind trees only a minute or two later.

It was just after six a.m. but already it had been a _very_ long day, too long. And it was not even close to being finished.

Alone onboard the parked Batwing, Batman put a call through to one of his most valued allies. It was too early for a conversation, so he left a message. "Oracle, I need you to keep track of a few tracers I just planted; I need an address at least, and the more the better, of course. Also, look into something called theMovement for me. It's connected to the trace, there is magic involved, and a card game; my existing files on this whole mess are already sent over."

After a few moments of deliberation, Batman refrained from requesting a thorough search and hack of all files and institutions having any connection to the physicist. Yusei may not be onboard the Batwing, but he was not exactly far away; one never knows what people can overhear.

The second call was to Clark Kent, who at least should not mind the early hour. "Come up to the Watchtower; I have an important guest, and we need to talk," Batman ordered simply, and after a moment's pause he added, "This is about your incident at my press release party."

And the final call was to the Watchtower as he exited the plane after locking down all controls. "I need transport for three to the Watchtower, J'onn, two others with me, one of them a child." With that he turned to Yusei and said with a grim voice, "I believe you owe me a long conversation, Doctor, one with answers. So we will go somewhere secure to talk."


End file.
